This invention relates to a fishing lure and in particular to a soft plastic lure which tends to be held longer by a fish than is a conventional lure.
Conventional fishing lures having soft plastic bodies are well known. Such lures are frequently formed as worms, frogs, lizards, small fish or the like. In addition to the body part, such lures include a hook part, comprising one or more hooks, and an attachment part for attaching the lure to a line. They may also include other parts, such as a trailer or a weed guard, and they may be parts of other lures, such as spinner baits. Such lures are believed to attract fish by a number of means, including for example primarily their visual resemblence to the animals which the fish consume, as well as their "flash" when moving through the water and the sound waves they produce when moving through the water. In some instances, such lures include an odorant which produces a scent to attract fish.
When such baits are taken by a fish, it is extremely important to set the hook quickly, because fish generally do not take the bait for any appreciable length of time.